Bookmarks are elongated, typically thin members insertible between the pages of a book or magazine to make a particular page easy to find. Bookmarks are typically used to mark the page where the reader left off such that the reader may quickly return thereto.
Bookmarks, like books, work best in a well-lit environment. In dark environments, a reader may opt to use a portable reading light. A variety of portable reading lights are known, most of which are battery powered attach to either the book or to the reader to shine sufficient light onto a book face to allow the reader to read. However, these portable lights are inappropriate for dark environments such as theaters, as they tend to distract surrounding theater patrons, as well as on-stage performers.
There is thus a need for a portable illumination device that can enable a theater patron to read theatrical materials, such as programs and/or playbills in a darkened theater, such as during a performance, without distracting surrounding theater patrons. The present novel technology addresses this need.